Redemption
by iweave2escape
Summary: Redemption - a concept referring to forgiveness or absolution from past sins or errors, through an act of sacrifice. Tag to episode 6.12, "Caged".
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Redemption**

**Episode Tag:** NCIS, Episode 6.12, "Caged"

**Prompt:**

_ Ziva: Do any of us really believe that Celia killed Trimble?_

_ McGee: I don't think anyone is going to lose any sleep over it._

**Disclaimers:** I do not own NCIS and any of the characters from the show.

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written something, and still a long while since I've written a fan fiction. I don't know what compelled me to write this, but after watching a rerun of the episode Caged, I suddenly had this idea in my head. So I just have to write it down and get it out of my system before it becomes lost inside my head, never to be found ever again. I don't really know where I'm going with this. I divided what I have written into three parts. Don't know if there will be more to come, but I feel that I've ended each part in a way that it could possibly be the ending of this story.

I love Timothy McGee - and it is not very often that we see him in the lime light. So I'm really happy that I am able to write something inspired from one of the more McGee-centric episodes of the series. Thank you and happy reading!

* * *

><p>For not the first time, Timothy McGee asked himself what he was doing here.<p>

Looking at her eyes brought unpleasant memories.

He remembered the feeling of the cold metal as he was handcuffed to a prison wall.

He remembered the fear he felt when some of the prisoners held him down while Lopez held a make-shift knife, threatening to cut off his finger to show that they are serious with their threats.

He remembered the slight relief he felt when he successfully convinced the prisoners to let him and his team investigate Trimble's murder.

He remembered the frustration of having to deal with all the women in that room – planning how they would negotiate, asking trust from convicted felons, and trying to investigate with them breathing down his neck.

He remembered the elation he felt when he finally found the answer to who killed that prison guard, but at the same time, he can't help but remember the sympathy he felt for Sharon Bellows and her daughter when he uncovered the truth behind why the murder was committed.

Lastly, he remembered the confusion when instead of Bellows, it was Celia Roberts who came out of the door, holding the murder weapon that killed Trimble.

Yes, perhaps it was because of that confusion that three years after that incident, he is now again in the visitor's area of a prison, sitting opposite and looking at the cold eyes of Celia Roberts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Redemption**

**Episode Tag:** NCIS, Episode 6.12, "Caged"

**Prompt:**

_ Ziva: Do any of us really believe that Celia killed Trimble?_

_ McGee: I don't think anyone is going to lose any sleep over it._

**Disclaimers:** I do not own NCIS and any of the characters from the show.

**A/N: **I'd like to take this chance to thank everyone who have read (and will be reading) this story. I'm glad that you are liking it. =)

Special shout-outs to Agent LastWish, Meiveva Sirenice, shialuvr222 , Gottahavemyncis, winterguarder18, and Liger48 for the reviews, the alerts, and for adding this story to your favorites. You know who you are! ;)

I didn't really expect anything when I posted this, but it gave me such pleasure that this is well-liked. =D

I hope this chapter continues to tickle your fancy. Happy Reading!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For a moment, he got lost in the memories of that horrible day. He shook his head and tried to regain his composure. He looked at the folder in his hands, if only to escape the penetrating gaze of the woman in front of him. She has not spoken a word since she came and sat opposite him. Other than the brief flash of recognition, her eyes remained cold and hollow. It took a great deal of strength and courage to look into those eyes three years ago. It didn't change after all these years.<p>

He was brought back to the present when he felt his grip tightened. He forced himself to relax and smoothed the folder that now lay on the table.

He doesn't know what made him think that she would care whatever was in that folder. But then - unbidden - his thoughts came back to that moment when Celia came out of the door, hands out front in surrender, one hand clutching the murder weapon. He remembered her words tinged with hatred as if he was hearing it today.

"_That's your murder weapon. I killed Trimble." _

"_Trimble was raping Sharon Bellows' daughter…and smuggling drugs."_

But then,

"_They're ready to give up. Don't hurt them."_

"_No. All my own work. Sharon didn't want a part of it. Just wants to get out and be a mom again."_

They sat in silence, just staring at each other for another minute or two. He still doesn't know what he wanted to say to her. He thought that perhaps there is nothing to say after all. He stood up and pushed the folder he brought in front of Celia.

For one last time, he held her gaze before he walked out...never to look back again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Redemption**

**Episode Tag:** NCIS, Episode 6.12, "Caged"

**Prompt:**

_ Ziva: Do any of us really believe that Celia killed Trimble?_

_ McGee: I don't think anyone is going to lose any sleep over it._

**Disclaimers:** I do not own NCIS and any of the characters from the show.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! First, I would like to apologize for the very loooong wait. It has been a very busy season of reconciling weekly reports and training someone, that I didn't have the right frame of mind to proofread this last chapter. So anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this last one. Again, at the moment, I do not have any intention of continuing this story. But if the muse strikes back, then there will be a sequel of some sorts. In advance, I'm sorry if I'm leaving you hanging.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since he visited Celia Roberts. He was sitting in front of his desk, finishing up his paper work when his phone rang.<p>

"Agent McGee," he answered.

"Hello?"

There is no answer from the other line, but since it was quiet in the bullpen, he could hear faint breathing coming from the other side.

"Look, I'm a little busy here. So either you tell me why you called or I'll hang up."

He can't explain how he knew, but he thought he had an idea to who was his mystery caller.

"_Why?"_

His heart almost stopped when he heard that cold voice once again. He expected it, but he couldn't actually believe that it was her. He was really glad that he was alone at the moment.

"I thought you should know," he answered, matter of fact.

_"…"_

He sighed.

"I just…" Why is this so hard?

"After what you did…for her and her daughters…I just thought you should know that it didn't go to waste. You…You gave them something that I know you would want to give yourself as well."

He didn't know where that thought came from, but he was surprised that he actually believed in what he just told her.

He heard a laugh from the other line.

"_Oh yeah? How do you know what I want to give myself?"_

Bitter. She still has that bitter tone in her voice, but at the same time, he could hear something beneath it.

"I actually don't know how, but I think it was when you apologized to killing Lt. Poletto."

"_You're more gullible than I thought then."_

"Am I? Then tell me, why did you admit to killing someone you didn't kill in the first place?"

_"…"_

"Look, I really am busy here so..."

"_I wouldn't keep you any longer then."_

He waited a few more seconds before he hung up the phone. It took him a while before he was able to get back to his work. And when he did, he couldn't stop hearing her quiet voice just before he heard the dial tone. He never thought that he would ever hear something so sincere coming out from Celia's mouth, but that is what he heard when Celia ended her call.

"_Thank you...Agent McGee."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The End. Again, thank you very much to all of you who have read this story - even going as far as liking it! Glad to make a contribution to the wonderful world of NCIS fandom! Cheers! =)


End file.
